Monday Morning Medley
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Can you type while a song plays? Everything can happen when you give it a try! Spoilers until 'For Gedda!


Monday Morning Medley - 10 random songs, 10 random drabbles - CSI-themed

**1 - **The idea doesn't belong to me. I saw it at **Alexandra Khayman**'s profile (she rocks, guys!) but I'm not sure who came up with this. All I know is that I liked the whole thing and decided I should give it a try. Good luck to me!

**2 -** As we all know, I'm Brazilian. It means that my playlist has a few songs in Portuguese. I have three of them here. I also have one in French. Anyone who wants more information about them is free to send me a PM - I promise I don't bite.

**3 -** This is how the thing works: _put your music player in random and, during ten songs, type something (a little piece of fiction) that relates to the song that was picked up. But you must only write **until the exact moment the song ends**. Then another song will come up and you shall adapt/write a new piece to that song._ (Thanks, Alex, for the explanation. I shall ask you to allow me to use it when you come back!) That's why it's so funny. And hard. And totally awesome. ;)

**4 -** CSI doesn't belong to me, you know? Yeah, it was terrible to discover this fact, but it's true. I'm still crying because of it.

**5 -** Unfortunately, I'm not the owner of the songs. Nor the bands. Nor the lyrics. You got it: I own nothing. I mean, the plots are MINE! But that's all, folks.

* * *

**Epitáfio - Titãs**

Nick couldn't stop looking at his friend's dead body, thinking of the things Warrick should have been able to live. He was too young to such a sad ending.

He should have had a chance to make things wok with Cath, now he was divorced. He should have written a book, had a baby, planted a tree. He should have jumped off a cliff and dived in the Pacific Ocean. He should have done so many things, but all that time he was wasting his life with silly things, with worries… With work.

And Nick realised that watching the sunset couldn't hurt.

**AN**: **Nick** is the sweetest guy ever, isn't he? I do believe in **Yo!Bling**, and I truly got pretty angry when Warrick died, because he didn't sleep with Cath before it happened.

* * *

**Savin' me - Nickelback**

The world got in and out of focus in a frequency that was getting more and more even, and he was wondering where she was. He knew he shouldn't, but she had said once that believing in fantasies can be healthy.

He wished she could be there for him now, because that was all he wanted. He didn't want the brunette that had just left him alone in the cheap motel's bedroom; he wanted the red-haired woman that was always there for him if he needed.

And all he wanted now was her, to save him from the chaos his life was becoming with all those pills and problems and concerns. He needed _her_ at that moment. Not his wife, not the brunette ('what's her name again?'), nobody else. Just her.

For her, he'd give up on everything, he'd leave his crazy life behind - for good. As long as she saved him from the chaos.

**AN:** Just because I _need to_ share it: this one was supposed to be a **Sandle**, but I gave up and it became a **Yo!Bling**. Yeah, I know, it's barely noticeable, but, as we say here, the intention is what matters. XD And, before you ask: you know when Warrick is using _too many_ pills, gets drunk and sleeps with a stripper? This drabble is between that moment and when he gets to his car and she's dead.

* * *

**"Índios" - Legião Urbana**

I wish I could, at least once in my life, believe that I can truly change the world. Life was simple and happy when I was an innocent lab-rat.

But now I see the world out there, and I see how sick it is. It's not beautiful as I believed it was - as I wanted it to be. And I know there's nothing I can do to change it.

I wish I could, at least once in my life, believe that the world is perfect and that there's _happiness_ out there, like the couples that walk together on the streets seem to believe.

I wish I could, at least once in my life, not to miss the impossible.

**AN:** I love the band. I love the song. I love **Greg Sanders**. I love this one. And it was pretty long. ;) A little too unhappy for Greg, but I guess this is the way he flet the first time he needed to watch an authopsy. And I can't forget mentioning: there's also some things that would work quite good if the song was **Exagerado**, by **Cazuza**.

* * *

**Complicated - Avril Lavigne**

Sara always preferred to stay alone with him, especially if it was at somewhere there was no one else to bother them, because, when they were among other people, he used that mask of 'happy, perfect, and childish'. He even dressed different when they weren't alone.

But she hated him for that. She hated seeing him worrying so much about his own image. Because she loved him, when he was not perfect at all. She loved him, when he was fragile. She loved him even more when he was lying half-asleep on her bed, being no one but _her_ Greg. And she'd always want him to remain like this.

**AN**: **Sandle**! o/ I said I was gonna give myself one of these. /puppy eyes/

**

* * *

****Wherever you will go - The Calling**

I could understand why she had to go. Nothing can make someone happy, not even all the love that a person can give, it the someone doesn't wanna get happy. The only thing I didn't understand is why she left me here.

I'd go wherever she decided to go, simply 'cause I know she needs me. But I'd only go if she asked me to.

And now I'm here and she's there. And I keep wondering who - or what - can bring a smile back to her face if it's not me.

**AN:** **Proibida pra mim**, by **Zeca Baleiro** could fit in here. Brazilian culture can't hurt! This _is_ a **GSR**, even though I hate it completely (hey, I'm a **Grillows**! /angry face/), just because my adored sister begged for one. This one is for you, Miss Piggy!

**

* * *

****So young - The Corrs**

Everybody said that he seemed to be the youngest guy of the team, despite the fact that he was the same age as the others, but he never complained, because he liked this. He surely _seemed_ to be the youngest.

He had never worried about eating or sleeping, as long as he had some fun in the end. '30-and-a-few is too little', he used to say.

And there were no regrets. He simply did it, and he'd do it all again if he had a chance. Because, when you're so young, you still have time to change. And regrets are for old people who have nothing better to do than complain about life and say 'if I were your age…".

**AN:** This song has always made me think of **Greg Sanders** and **Edward Cullen** (duh). But the thing is about CSI, so I had to do it with my beloved Greg. Pity. /sighs/

* * *

**Forever Young - Alphaville**

His arms were tightly wrapped aroun my waist while we slow danced. After so many yeas, we finally had accpeted what we felt as an universal truth. We didn't care about ages, marriages, rules. Anything else existed, anything else mattered. We were together now. And nothing could end this.

In his arms, I felt like a teenager in love - exactly like my daughter felt when his boyfriend was around. It may sound silly to some people, and most of the women my age would tell me I look ridiculous, but there's nothing better than feeling this way.

And, at that moment, I just wished I could feel like that forever.

**AN:** Old women love young boys. Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher are a living proof of it. That's why **Yo!Bling** is so cool: it's totally real!

**

* * *

****Imbranato (French version) - Tiziano Ferro**

He blonde hair fell on her back, stopping few inches above the fleur-de-lis tattoo. But I was the only person in the room who knew about it.

I've given everything to her. All that I was, all that I I had. And she simply looked at me and begged me to forget her words and how perfectly our bodies fitted. But, unfortunately, I loved her and there was nothing I could do to let her go.

One smile, that's all it take for me to lose my mind. And she knows it. She knows how madly I need her with me. And that's why she is looking at me now. And her eyes make me leave everything behind and follow her out of the room.

She's driving me insane, I know that. Because Nick Stokes never falls in love. Until he meets someone like my Sofi.

**AN:** People may say that **SoNic** makes no sense at all. But, come on, I was born and raised writing James Potter/Narcissa Black. Does it sound like a thing a person who cares about making sense would do? I tell you: no, it doesn't. And SoNic is sweet and has a huge space in my heart.

* * *

**My immortal (guitar version) - Evanescence**

My fears are killing me, letting me drown in my childish doubts. I try and pretend I forgot, but it's simply impossible, because time can't make the pain stop. There's nothing on Earth that can make this pain stop. And I know now, the answer cannot be found in a bottle of absinthe.

It's unbelievable how other people's chioce have influence in our lives. I mean, I don't have a life. My life ended when my mother killed my father and was sent to jail. And, since then, my ghosts are all I got left.

**AN:** Sad, sad, sad. I love the band, and I never thought I'd write something that joined **Sara Sidle** and Evanescence. But I guess it got a lot better than I thought it would. My original idea was something like Sara and the Department Therapist, while she was getting treatmente for her 'drinking issues'.

* * *

**O mundo (acoustic version) - Capital Inicial**

There are few things that Greg Sanders could teach someone, especially if it was someone like Gilbert Grissom. The older man had studied much more and was 20 years older.

But Gilbert Grissom was not the kind of person who has fun. And Greg had showed him that being funny and happy had nothing to do with being a terrible CSI. In fact, Greg was pretty good - for a rookie.

And he had taught him that sometimes the simplest attitude is the one that brings the most joy. Like taking your shoes off and walking on bare foot around your house, or listening to the songs you like _very loud_. And, Grissom had to admit, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun sometimes. Too much work and no fun can make you grumpy. And he didn't want to get grumpy.

**AN:** **Greg Sanders** is straight. **Gilbert Grissom** is straight. I'm only saying that Grissom was _too_ unhappy before my favourite started listening to Marilyn Manson on-duty. And that I truly believe that Greg was not the only one who learnt something there.

* * *

**AN**: (I swear it's the last one!) It got a little different than I thought. But it was truly funny to write this thing. Hope you like it! Reviews are accepted - and loved. ;)


End file.
